


Notice Me (Sparks Will Fly)

by SilverOcelot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa Friendship, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes Friendship, Clarke is also a loveable sarcastic little shit, Clexa BFFs, Clexa are also roommates in this, Commander Mechanic, F/F, Flirtatious Raven, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lexaven, Oblivious Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcelot/pseuds/SilverOcelot
Summary: Prompt: Raven crushing on Lexa, Lexa oblivious but not uninterested. Clexa BFFs, Commander Mechanic/Lexaven oneshot! Smallest mention of Costia/Lostia as well. Enjoy! Also Rated T only just for small uses of language, set in a modern AU as well.





	Notice Me (Sparks Will Fly)

Every day for two months, Raven Reyes pushes herself out of bed at nearly dawn, throws on her best pair of yoga pants and her sports bra, plugs in her iPod to shut out the world, and jogs all the way to her local gym, And though everyone believes it's because she's Raven that she started doing this suddenly out of the blue, she had her own personal reasons for it. Thirty seconds after entering the front doors, catching her breath and purchasing a bottle of water, her reason appeared.

Perfect green eyes, flawless body, hair pony-tailed up without a loose strand to fall. Lexa Woods glared intensely at the punching bag in front of her, throwing strong haymakers and right hooks into it with might. Raven loved it when Lexa would throw a combo, duck her head, and drive her knee into the bag, she made the hottest grunt ever doing so. The weird thing was, Raven and Lexa were friends already, not so much as close as Raven would like to be. They almost made out once at a party and Raven was hooked on her ever since.

"Hey, need a sparring partner? Or just a partner in general?" Raven asked stepping to the side of the bag where she wouldn't be in harms way.

She watched as Lexa's fierce gaze dropped immediately, offering a more gentle smile to the other girl like it was magic. "If you'd like. Clarke was supposed to meet me here but I believe she's still passed out on the couch instead of her bed." Lexa took a moment to stretch her body out, making Raven about drool from watching the entire process.

"Sheesh you could cook eggs on those abs, Lexa. Yummy." Raven said with a light smirk, though Lexa grunted again to her pleasure as she stretched out to her other side.

"I think I'm gonna shower and head out of here. My leg is bothering me." Lexa replied stripping her gloves off of her hands, completely oblivious to Raven's side compliments she was throwing at her. But Raven didn't back down yet. It wasn't in her to do so.

"Need a showering partner? Save some water?"

Lexa chuckled a little to that. "You've only just got here, Raven. It would be silly to jog here to the gym if you were only going to shower."

"Right, yeah. Well maybe I'll see you later then?" Raven sighed out.

"Maybe." Lexa licked her lips and walked off just like that without another word, leaving Raven in awe and confusion, how someone so oblivious to her can still be so damn sexy especially when she's not trying to be.

Another deep sigh came out of her mouth. "Why won't you notice me?" She asked herself, plugging her earbuds back in to begin her workout for the day.

* * *

"Clarke, are we not going to the movies like we planned on doing? You're still in your pajamas."

Clarke shrugged. "Relax, Lex. Take that leather jacket off and a chill pill while you're at it."

Lexa gave her a confused look, crossing her arms while Clarke remained laying on the couch. "I don't want to relax tonight, I really want to see this movie." The front door to the apartment opened, Raven walking into the place and stopping midway seeing Lexa again, unaware that she would be here, unaware that she'd actually see her again later like she joked about.

"Lexa, you're here." Raven noted quietly.

"Oh yeah, she definitely is. Sorry I forgot to tell both of you that you were coming along. Oops." Clarke smirked and shrugged her shoulders again, receiving a hard death glare from Raven, only to receive a hot wink in return from the sly blonde.

"How's your leg, Lexa? Need it massaged by yours truly?" Raven offered her a soft smile.

Lexa tilted her head and gave her leg a quick little wiggle." It's better but...thank you. Clarke Taylor Griffin, if you are not getting dressed to go to the movies by the time I come back from the bathroom, so help me I will get so furiously mad that..." The dark haired girl couldn't even finish her thought without Clarke giggling at her, making her storm off to the bathroom in frustration.

"Love you too, Lexa." Clarke sang out to her.

"Hey." Raven inched closer to the blonde. "What the hell, Griff? You invited Lexa and didn't plan on telling me? You're so lucky I showered and I smell decent."

"Oh my god, Reyes. Relax." Clarke grinned to her. "I'm trying to set the two of you up for both of your sake."

Raven frowned slightly. "There's no point anymore honestly. It's like I'm throwing myself at her like a rag doll and she just...doesn't see me like that. Literally. I don't think she has the slightest interest in me. I could get naked for Lexa right now with a can of whipped cream and give her the best set of 'fuck me' eyes ever and she wouldn't even bat an eyelash towards me."

"Mmm, that's definitely worth a shot. Give it a try quickly." Clarke smirked again to the thought of that and removed herself from the couch to get changed for the night. "Look Rae, Lexa is the smartest person I know, no offense. What happened between her and you know who is in the past now and she's moved on with her life from her. I know you both well, probably the best, she'll pick up on it eventually. Or I mean, you know, just be up front with her. Lexa really likes that. She adores honesty."

"Pick up on what? Are you even dressed yet?" Lexa appeared back into the room as Clarke sneakily tiptoed out of there, leaving Raven and Lexa alone for the second time that. "Sometimes you're a real pain in my ass Clarke Taylor Griffin and it's so hard to hate you."As Lexa turned herself back around, Raven was only within a few steps away from her, much closer than she was before. "Raven? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Hi, Lexa. Wow this is awkward and I completely planned this a million times better in my head." Raven hesitated at first but those green eyes trapping her gaze managed to help her find her some form of confidence to push through and keep going. "Lexa, I like you. And not like you as in friends, I mean I like you as in I think you're amazing and so damn beautiful. And this is a little sudden I'm sorry, but I can only give off so many hints to where I'm believing you're not interested at all to where I feel invisible. I wake up in the morning and jog to the gym just to see you because I know you're there. At that party we were at, I only went because I knew you would be there, and Clarke forced me to go. And I was so glad she did because I almost got to kiss you and it would've been so amazing to kiss you Lexa. Just as amazing as it would be to be your date to the movies tonight."

Lexa fell silent and remained silent but in a good way. All this time and everything started to make perfect sense to her. Raven showing up at the gym early with her, always standing so close by to her, how long their hugs would be when they would hug, all the offers to help her and even felt silly over the whole shower thing earlier.

"Raven, I...I am so sorry." The brunette softly spoke out. "I saw all of the signs but I didn't know what they meant. Ever since Costia I've shut my feelings down and never thought about flipping the switch back on for them." It was a small leap but a leap nonetheless. Lexa found Raven's hand in her own and a smile to match the warmth she immediately began to feel inside. "I would love to make it up to you and would be more than honored to have you as my date tonight. And tomorrow we can shower together. You know, so we can save water." The last part made them both giggle and even brought upon a blush to Lexa's cheeks.

"Ugh, I love a good romance story. You're both so damn welcome." Clarke reemerged from her bedroom in something other than pajamas for a change, even threw on a blue beanie to make her blonde hair pop out even more. "And I'm more than happy to third wheel tonight. I owe Lexa for a few times anyway." She placed a hand on each of their backs and gave them a little pat. "I'll drive, just don't fuck in my backseat. Or do, I don't care. Just don't leave a mess for me to clean."

"You are so annoying, Princess. I love you." Lexa couldn't even manage to glare at the blonde without holding back her smile as the blonde walked away to grab her car keys, shouting an 'I love you too' back to her.

"Hey." Raven said closing the gap between them slowly. "Thank you. I know how hurt you were and I got a tiny bit selfish because I wanted to maybe be the one to take that pain away and make you happy. I love seeing you smile."

Lexa nodded. "Speaking of, I'll take that leg massage now when we get into the car." They both giggled again before Lexa pushed herself against Raven's body, leaning her head forward and capturing her lips for a soft but deep well deserved kiss. They both were careful though using the next ten seconds to glide their lips together for another sweet kiss before Clarke came back to get them.

"Damn it, I knew I should've waited a few minutes so I could see you two rip each other's clothes off." Clarke flashed them a quick wink. "Let's go before they run out of popcorn and Lexa throws a fit."

"Clarke, for the last time I swear, they NEVER run out of popcorn!"


End file.
